The Exchange of Worlds
by faLLen-dreamz
Summary: Two foreign exchange students are staying with kagome. What happens when they are accidently dragged into the well, where old and new characters await? and who are these two students really? and what connection do they have with the feudal era? R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and others... gotta love them, but I dont own them (But Kari and Katharine are MINES (and Brittany's)

Author's note: This is our first fanfic, so please read and review. Reviews are desperately needed. I (we) expect some comment about it (hopefully good).

The Exchange of Worlds

Introduction:

The story of how _this_ story came to be is quite simple. In class at school, my friend and I got bored, so we started thinking about Inu-yasha (don't ask why). The conclusion of this thinking ended up in us writing this fanfic together, so some of it is just plain weird. We do apologize. This is what happens when you are bored. In some parts of the story, you may see some points directed at things you learn in school...blame our history class. However, only chapter 1 to the beginning of 3 was written by both of us, the rest was written by me.

Descriptions:

Katharine: A optimistic girl who is bold and outgoing and has a great taste for adventures. Heard of the saying, "curiosity kills the cat"? It would have been made for Katharine...if she was a cat. Tall with shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes, she has a big smile for everyone. She is extremely friendly, but when anyone threatens her, she can pack a punch! That's because both her and her adopted sister have taken fighting classes. Blame it on their parents, who want them to learn everything. She is most noted for her artistic side and could spend hours drawing awesome figures.

Kari: A dreamer with a great imagination, Kari is prepared for the unexpected. With long black hair and dark brown eyes, she has a mysterious air around her, and is only open to people she actually know. To people who just met her, she seems distant and cold. In truth, when actually known, she has a sarcastic wit that may hurt sometimes and a caring personality. She's extremely athletic and loves to read and learn about different things, mostly history, but don't call it curiosity, call it thirst for knowledge. She has the most information on history and fantasy (such as demons, etc)

You should know who Inu-Yasha, Kagome, etc. are...I hope =P


	2. Down the Well

Chapter 1: Down the well

Pant...Pant...A little girl came running to a small hut. "Lady Kaede!" An old woman turned around from the fireplace. "The demons...they have returned!" "So," Lady Kaede mused. "They sense the jewel..." With the help of the girl, Lady Kaede went to the door. Looking at the horizon, she saw a large dark cloud rising... "My Lord! Quick Sakura, get Inu-Yasha!" With a nod, Sakura raced off towards Inu-Yasha's Forest.

* * *

**At the same time, in the present...**

"Hey Kagome!" Kari and her older sister Katharine called out. They were exchange students from America to Japan and were staying at Kagome Higurashi's house. "Kagome! You promised us a tour of your house and shrine today!" Katharine, better known as Kat, crossed her arms back. "I know, I know," Kagome laughed. "First though, put your backpacks in the guest room!" Kari did so, but also slung a pouch over her head. "What's in there?" Kagome asked curiously. Kari grinned slightly. "Nothing much, just gum, candy, my mini camera, a flashlight and a bottle of water, I always seem to need these."

The three girls walked into the well house with Buyo, Kagome's cat and Ranko, Kari's puppy close behind. "This is the last place." Kagome said as the two exchange students looked on in awe. There wasn't much to in awe about in the old wood structure, but there was something in it, a mysterious air in it that surprised the two girls. "Heh, yah, this is the well (duh). Be careful you don't fall in. It's been dry for 500 years," Kagome said. "How do _you_ know that it's been dry for 500 years?" Kari asked curiously. "Oh...just...you know...ah...um..." Kagome stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "Er...history books...Yah! History books and grandpa taught..." "Oh! I know what you mean." Kari replied, apparently satisfied with the answer. She looked at the well carefully and using her artistic eye, took a picture of it. This well seemed familiar and she sensed something magical in it.

During this time, Katharine had wandered near the well. Looking into the darkness, she could have sworn she heard a creaking noise from inside the well. She stood on the side and cautiously peeked into the dark well. She strained her eyes harder to try and see in the darkness. She leaned further and teetered at a dangerous angle, when suddenly a hand grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her back. It was Kagome. "Sigh, I thought I told you not to fall into the well, it seems like you're trying to fall in on purpose!!" "Aieeeee! Kagome! Behind yo...look out!! Kari screamed and pointed, trembling, behind her. Kagome looked down and saw a hand snake out of the well and grab her leg.

"Eeeeeee!!!" Kagome shrieked. The hand latched itself to Kagome's ankle and started to pull her into the well. She instinctively grabbed the closet thing to her, which, unfortunately, was Katharine's hair. They both fell backwards, but at the last second, Kari grabbed Katharine's hand. Kagome looked down into the bottom of the well, but all she saw was a dark shadow. Katharine moaned and said, "If you haven't figured it out already, you're hurting my hair!" "Well, sorry!" Kagome retorted, "Would you like _me_ to fall?" "Better you than me," Katharine muttered, wincing as Kagome's gripped harder. "I can't hold on much longer!" Kari gritted her teeth. "I think I can pull you up..." Just then, Buyo came up and rubbed against her feet. "Not now Buyo!" Kari tried to push Buyo away, as Ranko came up and stared. "Ranko, get Buyo away!" The hand on Kagome's ankle pulled harder. "Whoaaa!" Katharine felt Kari's hand slipping. With a last desperate move, Kari pulled harder. "Gotcha ya!" Kat was about to climb up when Buyo returned only to nudge Kari hard. "Uh oh...Ahhhh!!!!" Kari fell, with Ranko clawing on the shoulder, into the well along with Kat and Kagome. Darkness surrounded them.

**THUMP!!!**

"Ow!!" Yelled Katherine. "Did I land on a rock or what?" Kari 'umphed' as she landed on Kat's right foot. She flinched as Ranko landed POW on her stomach. "Ow!" Kari yelled. Kagome rubbed her back as she stood up. "Sigh," She thought, "How am I going to get them back without having them figuring out the well's secret?" Kari moaned and also rubbed her back in the spot where she had landed on Kat's foot, as she got up. She looked up at the blue sky. Wait a minute! Sky?! "Kagome, ah, what happened to the ROOF?" "Er...ah..." Kagome was broken off by a clatter of dirt above her head. Katharine had already gotten up and was trying to climb out of the well. She managed to stick her head up above the top. "Where in the world are we?" Suddenly she screamed and fell back into the well. "I was wondering where that wench went!" Two arms reach down and grabbed them all by their arm and pulled them up really high. Ranko somehow managed to hid herself in Kari's pouch. "What the-?" Katharine gasped as she looked the stranger holding them, and screamed.

Hehehe! I just LOVE cliffhangers! (well maybe not, but hey, its all in the work of writing fanfics xP)

Random reader: (growls and holds a (mines) frying pan above my head) well what happens??

Writer: sweatdrop ummm the next chapter?

edit: i accidently deleted my already written out chapter 2 and 3..sorry. i'll retype them asap.


	3. The demon and the frying pan?

Inu-yasha sniffed the air as he raced after Sakura. Stopping suddenly, he smelled a scent he'd know anywhere. Kagome's... Turning, he told Sakura to hurry, he would be along soon. With a nod, Sakura vanished among the bushes. As he went towards the well, Inu-yasha sniffed again...there were some new smells, and one of them was definitely a **demon**, the others smelled like humans...

* * *

A long lizard-like demon examined the girls carefully. "Hmm...I sense the Shikon No Tama." He flickered his tongue in pure joy. "I shall take it after I devour you, for I have not tasted sweet woman flesh for a long time." Panicked, Kari screamed, "NO WAY!!" When Ranko heard her scream, she leaped at the demon and bit him. With a loud roar of pain, the demon dropped the girls and grabbed the dog. "How dare you defy the all mighty Salamander demon!!" "Salamander demon?" Kari raised an eyebrow. "Yesss," slithered the Salamander demon, bearing his teeth in an evil smile. "But I thought that salamanders didn't have teeth..." Kari muttered, raking her brain. "Yesssss," slithered the Salamander demon again. "But I am a special Salamander, my mother gave me the despicable name of Gerry, so I changed my name to something more sinister....more evil...more demonic. I AM **GERRYMANDER**!!!!!" 

On hearing this, Kari and Katharine doubled over in laughter. "HAHAHAHA!! Gerr-, Gerry-, phahahaha!" Kat managed to snort out. "Phahahaha! What are you going to do? Make sure the democrats win?!" Kari laughed. Kagome stood dumbfounded nearly, watching silently. "Oh ya, you wouldn't get it, 'cause the Republicans already won!" Katharine howled with laughter.

* * *

Haha...ok... sorry my friend and I were feeling really stupid today. In history class, we were learning about "gerrymandering" and we just had to add that in the story. Sorry. Anyway, here's how the story really went:

* * *

A long lizard-like demon examined the girls carefully. "Hmm...I sense the Shikon No Tama." He flickered his tongue in pure joy. "I shall take it after I devour you, for I have not tasted sweet woman flesh for a long time." The large salamander demon lifted Kagome up in one hand and the other girls in the other hand. Kagome looked up at the salamander demon's face, knowing she was completely helpless. Well, at least there was one last thing she could do. She quickly lowered her head, opened her mouth, and dug her teeth into the demon's hand. The demon laughed evilly. "You think you can discourage me with your little flea bites?" With the last two words, Kagome remembered that her teeth were not the last hope... (maybe they were, lol) 

During the whole exchange between Kagome and the demon, Kat was watching in wonder. Where were they? She squirmed and started prying open the demon's hand. He was too busy with Kagome to even notice. With all the squirming, Kari felt something hard in her pouch. "Since when did I have anything hard in there?" She thought as Kat fell out of the demon's grip and hit the ground with a thud. Kari suddenly thought of a wonderful idea, even though she had no idea how it would turn out. She slipped out of the demon's hand also, then reached into her pouch with one hand. Steadying herself, she leaped off his hand and grabbed his upper lip. Carefully balancing herself by putting her left foot on his bottom lip, Kari reached into her pouch and... **WHAM**!!!

The salamander's face was flattened like a pancake...with a large, metal frying pan. "Where did that frying pan come from?" Kat asked her younger sister. "I have NO idea, I don't remember that..." Kari looked confused. The demon was so stunned by the hard blow that he dropped Kagome. Kat ran over and grabbed Kagome's sleeve, pulling her up. Kari jumped down and the demon's lips flapped. They ran as fast as they could, following Kagome, who took off in a random direction.

Second chapter finished! please read and review. any comments would be great!

Kat: So, where DID the frying pan come from?

Kari: i still have **no **idea....

Writer: It was there for its part in the story, that is all.

Kat/Kari: really?

Writer: No.


End file.
